


Witness

by jkay18368



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Carl is alone, full show au starting episode one, lots of zombies and unpleasant images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkay18368/pseuds/jkay18368
Summary: What if Carl was hit by a car on his way to school and Rick was never in that shoot out? What if Rick was never in a coma? What if Carl was?





	Witness

What if Carl was hit by a car on his way to school and Rick was never in that shoot out? What if Rick was never in a coma? What if Carl was?

Chapter one

Carl woke with a groan. His whole body hurt and he had never been so thirsty in his whole life. He blinked the blurriness away and realized he was in a hospital bed. He tried to to call out for help but his voice would not work right. He tried pushing all the buttons on the bed but they didn't work. He climbed out of the bed and fell to the floor. There were dried dead flowers by his bed and oddly creepy circus animals on the wall. He pulled a face at the unsettling pictures and crawled into the attached bathroom. He drank water from the sink and fell asleep on the floor next to the toilet. When he woke up again his body still hurt but he didn't feel like he was dying anymore. 

Carl was finally able to stand and made his way to the room. There was a gurney blocking the doorway once he opened it but that was easy to push away. He shivered with fear as he walked along the empty hospital hallway no noises of nurses, doctors or kids. There was blood on the walls like from a horror movie or a cool video game. Carl chewed his bottom lip was he in hell? Was this is punishment for watching those movies when his mom was asleep? But that didn't make sense since he'd drank water in the bathroom and there was no water in hell. But maybe it was like a scary movie and a killer was in the hospital or a monster? 

Carl's heart was beating really fast now. He found some stairs which let him know he was on the third floor which was great since there was no power he could see and a dark stair well sounded so fun.

He tried to tell himself that he could do it but his voice still wasn't working. So he gritted his teeth and pulled open the door really to run if anything came at him but there was nothing there. The stairs were dark but silent and Carl ran more than walked to scared not to. With shaking hands he shoved open the door to the first floor both happy and scared to be out of the dark but empty stair well. There are bullet holes in these walls and more blood though it looks like someone had tried to clean it up at some point. Carl felt the blood drain from his face and his stomach drop when he saw the first body. A rotting corpse of a woman in a pink t-shirt and jeans. He edges passed the body his eyes squeezed shut his hands clinched. But it was all for nothing because as soon as he turns the corner there was lots more just laying there. Littering the ground. He pushes it to the back of his mind and pushes forward because something killed them and it could and would kill him too. He walks passed a pair of chained double doors that have 'DON'T OPEN, DEAD INSIDE' painted on them in black paint. Then the doors moved and rotting hands pushed out and a scream tried to rip out of him he was still silent even as he felt his body contract to scream felt all the muscles and air do it's part but no scream came he was just standing silently in front of a room full of rotting people. Monsters.

Real monsters.

Carl ran again this time all the way out the front door and wasn't that a nightmare of another color.

Bodies everywhere piled up on top of each some in body bags some laid out plain some burned, most not all with a hole of some kind or another in their heads. 

The world had gone crazy and broke. Carl realized. And he walked away from the hospital feeling shocked and cold. He walked and walked then he saw one of bodies move. It snapped it's teeth at him and jumped at him only it only had one foot so it fell over and crawled at him. Carl backed away and looked around himself. He was in a front yard a bit over grown but decorated with a few lawn ornaments. 

All the still bodies had holes in their heads. 

Carl grabbed a lawn gnome and smashed it down onto the monster's head. It made a wet squish sound and stopped moving. 

'So that worked. Good to know.' Carl thought. 

Carl looked around and saw an open door across the street and made his way over. He looked around and slipped inside he didn't close the door he didn't know if something worse was inside after all. The house was empty, well other then a dead woman with a meat cleaver in the middle of her brain. But since she wasn't moving he figured she didn't count. He closed and locked the door. Carl found that the fridge had been off for a very long time. In fact when the smell hit him when he opened it he puked. After he got himself together he searched the cabinets and found cans, bags of chips, and other dried goods. He grabbed a pack of poptarts and ate them right there next to the corpse to hungry to care. Then he went upstairs and unfortunately no children had lived in the house so there weren't any clothes that would fit him but he did find a pair of shorts with drawstrings that he made work and a small woman's t-shirt that wasn't too bad and a pair of flip-flops that would do until he could find better.   
Carl hunkered down in the house and watched the monsters how they moved and how they acted for days. Eating the food and drinking bottled water. He found some golf clubs that seemed like okay weapons and started working out a plan.


End file.
